The Apollos
by aha19
Summary: Ivana is the messenger of The Apollos, a highly respected gang in New York. They have no allies but numerous enemies. When her gang runs into the Warriors, their muscle, Ajax takes a liking to Ivana right away and aims to have her one way or the other regardless of what her or anyone else says. (AjaxXOCXCobb Rated M for much smut and violence)
1. Chapter 1

1

He pounded into me hard. God it hurt, but I loved it so much, but I wouldn't let him know it. He ripped my clothes, told me I would like it, pulled my panties off, and thrust inside me. His fingers left bruises in my skin and I couldn't hold back my moans and screams and whimpers.

"Ah fuck!" he groaned as he pushed harder ripping me in half almost. We were a fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet. It was a bad idea being in this situation with him, Ajax the hot head of one of the toughest gangs in New York, The Warriors. Of course my gang could hold our own, we demanded respect from others and violence was what we used. My warlord told me to stay away from the Warriors and I did. I always did what I was told, I was a messenger of the gang, The Apollos. I was able to be sneaky when needed and get information on any possible threats for our gang.

I still tried to struggle against him, but he just held me down and thrust harder into me.

"Yeah scream, struggle. I like it rough." he said in my ear. "I am going to cum deep inside you and you are going to take it."

I was smaller than him and his stocky form overpowered me almost always. He played with my body and I could do nothing but let him. Why don't I not tell my warlord, because I guess maybe in my gang I didn't feel very special, but with Ajax, sadly he gave me attention whether I asked for it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

2

It was so hot, and I hated it. New York was always this hot. I only had on a black tank top that was too short and stopped just above the top of my belly button. A blue jean jacket vest covered the rest of my body. I had a gold crescent moon tattoo wrapped around my navel. My hair was in long waves with a few braids. My pants were tight, but everything about me was tight. My black boots, my style, I was a tight ass woman. I was turning twenty two next week. My warlord, Kane, was recommending I find someone. A woman is no good if she can't birth more gang members. He thinks I'd be good with my war chief, Lucas. He was a strong man, he would be warlord when Kane died and he thinks we would be a perfect pair. Word gets around that it was because Lucas had a thing for me already.

I swept those thoughts under the rug of my mind and held my small bag around my shoulder. It was a black bag spray painted with a bleeding cross on it. It was our symbol. I had been walking for quite some time to deliver a message to the Warriors. I heard they were quite a tough gang, but I wasn't concerning myself with that. It was just the turfs I had to pass through to get to them. Right now I was passing through Riverside Park. It was the turf of the Furies. A silent bunch, they were, but I still kept my eyes opened. Beneath my jacket was a sawed off shot gun, of which I had only needed to defend myself.

Not many people were out today, but that may be a bad thing. Maybe the Furies were walking around. And I was right. I was walking on the path that would lead me to the other end of the park when suddenly they began to move from the trees blocking my path now. I just stopped in my spot and watched as they stood there. Bats were in their hands and they seemed to be displeased. Their warlord Cobb stepped up first, and I just raised my hands. His face was painted yellow of course and there was a black painted ring around his left eye and on his lips.

"Evening Cobb." I said lightly. "I am just passing through." His eyes looked me over and he could see the symbol on my bag. He took a few steps closer to me.

"I am Ivana, a messenger of the Apollos." I said, and that did not stop him from stepping closer to me looking me over. Once he was a few feet in front of me he stopped. I wasn't sure if they spoke or not so I waited. "I know I am not supposed to be here on your turf, but I just needed to pass."

Cobb just stared at me for a moment with questioning eyes. It was as if he was asking "what will I get in return?" His bat roamed towards my navel and gently pressed against it before slowly moving south between my legs. I sighed.

"Come on man. I will owe you one." I begged. I had a specific time that I had to be at Coney Island and back, so I had to go. Cobb looked me over once more before nodding once and stepping out of my way lifting his bat up for me to go. I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied and jogged from the park. I didn't know how long it took me to get to Coney Island, but once I was there, I looked for an alley way. The directions I was given told me between two small warehouses. That's where Cleon would be. Rumors got around in the gang saying we needed to make allies. Kane had met Cleon before and the two, from what I heard, had gotten along just fine. They were thinking now maybe it was time to become allies. I just had the papers telling Cleon where we should meet to make a treaty. I looked around not seeing anyone around. Today was the day we were supposed to meet, so where were they.

Suddenly I felt tight hands wrap around my body, a hand covering my mouth. I screamed loudly and tried to fight against my attacker, but all I received was a deep throated laugh.

"Well look at this beauty queen." The voice said. I suddenly bit down on the hand. "Ah fuck the cunt bit me!" I screamed more and continued to struggle.

"Leave her Ajax, she's the messenger." I heard a man yell out. I looked up to see a black man with an afro wearing some Indian gear. His complexion was a lot darker than mine. In seconds the hands were off me and I looked at my captor. He was a tall man with short brunette hair and an earring in his ear. He had on a black tank and a red tank top. I looked back at the black man.

"You must be the Warriors. Where is your warlord? I have a message for him." I told him. Suddenly the man, known as Ajax turned me to him with a dangerous flirtatious look.

"Why don't you give that message to me baby and I'll be sure that he gets it." he said gripping my shoulders to keep me in place. In seconds I removed my shot gun and placed it between his legs. He growled and jumped a bit.

"Hey now!" the other man said.

"Fucking bitch!" Ajax growled.

"Touch me again and your dick won't be feeling shit anymore." I threatened. It was a lie. I could never kill anyone. A messenger was a sign of peace.

"Oh please you ain't got the balls to pull that trigger. I could bend you over and fuck you raw right now if I wanted to." he replied bitterly.

"You want to risk that?" I asked harshly.

We kept hard glares on one another seeing which one would crack beneath the others stares. I felt like it would be me. But before that could happen the black man came up to us.

"Cool it you two. Look messenger if you got something for us we want it _now_." he told. I glared before pressing the gun more into Ajax's crotch to back him up. Once the other man got between us I placed my gun back in its holster behind my back and removed my bag. I pulled out some sheets of papers stating our terms, demands, and where we can meet to discuss everything.

"I will return in three days to this spot maybe a few hours later than my time now. You can give me your answers and I'll give them to my warlord. If you give us a date and location beforehand you can guarantee that we will meet you on that date. That's what my warlord says." I said explaining myself while the man read some of the pages. He nodded slowly.

"Alright we'll see you in three days." he said and I nodded. I gave Ajax a hot glare before leaving and journeying back to Harlem. The Boppers use to own that place, but they went against us and we wiped them out.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Once I returned to our little warehouse in Harlem I was greeted by some people who were just leaving. The warehouse had two floors. The bottom was a lounging area where games were played, cigars were smoked, and girls were dancing. Upstairs was where the meetings were held that had to be discussed with only the warlord, war chief, and the messenger before they told the rest down stairs. There were also areas to sleep and chill at on both floors. I saw Monica and Lizzy dancing to some tunes, and Joel, Mike, and Aron were watching sports on this large couch.

"Hey Ivan, how'd the run go?" Monica asked swaying her hips in circular motions. Monica was very beautiful. She had long black hair, nice tits, and a great ass. She had creamy white skin too. She wore black and white dresses and skirts. I grinned.

"It was alright." I replied removing my vest and placing it on a rocking chair.

"Those warriors give you any trouble?" Lizzy asked. She was a caramel color with a black fro. She had on jeans and blue blouse. I scoffed.

"Just one of them…what was his name? I can't even remember it." I said.

"Well if you can't remember it wasn't important." Lizzy said. I nodded and moved over towards the stairs and headed up them. I had to report to Kane and Lucas. I moved to the back of the building and into a room. I could hear two men speaking and I almost walked right in, but Kane was anal about knocking. I knocked and the voices beyond the door stopped.

"Come." The voice said. I went inside to see Kane and Lucas standing over a table looking at a large map, obviously of the city. Lucas looked at me with a deep smile and I only replied with a gentle smile. He was white with black choppy hair and clean shaven face. He was in this 30s and had a stocky build, almost like Ajax. So that was his name.

"Ah Ivana. What the Warriors say to my proposal?" he asked motioning for me to come further inside. I didn't want to, but I did anyways. Kane was black as well with long dreadlocks and light hazel eyes. He had a muscular build and was good with many guns.

"They agreed to meet back in three days with papers of their demands also and that they would most likely have a date and location to meet them." I said and he nodded with a smile.

"Good. You had to go through Riverside Park I imagine. Did the fairies give you any trouble?" he asked with humor in his tone. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I came across them and they let me pass." I replied and he scoffed.

"I can imagine that you will owe Cobb something to letting you pass. You will give him anything he asks in order to keep the peace." he instructed. Lucas didn't seem too pleased with his words, but said nothing. I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I replied and he nodded.

"Good. Lucas leave me for a second she and I need to talk." he told. Lucas looked at him and nodded before walking around the table and moving past me.

"Sure thing boss." he said in his usual deep tone. Of course he smirked at me and I just gave a polite smile in return before he walked out. Once the door closed I looked up at Kane as he moved over towards me and towered above me.

"Lucas tells me he isn't making much progress with you as he's hoping." he told. I arched a brow.

"I didn't know I was something he needed to work at." I told crossing my arms. He sighed.

"Ivana it is important that you make a position for yourself in this group." he told.

"I thought being a messenger was enough." I told and he shook his head.

"You know it's not. Izzy and Monica are dating and you need to be under someone as well." he told.

"Why, why does it have to be this way?" I asked with annoyance.

"Because it is law!" he yelled. I stiffened at his words and looked away with a frown of my own.

"It's a part of life okay. Most of the gangs are now dating to make families and stronger bonds." he said moving back around the table and stopping in front of the window. "There's even talk that now to make gang allies stronger they make one girl and one guy get together. The thought sickens me, but it's a good idea, a good way to make permanent allies. I was thinking one day our gang will do it. But then I decided we don't need many allies. The Warriors will be enough. In three days you'll fetch the documents from them. And in the mean time you will try and get acquainted with Lucas." he said. I groaned with annoyance.

"Why me though?" I asked.

"Because he likes you and I think it will be a good pairing." he told.

"And what if I have deep feelings for someone else?" I asked.

"Then you'd better get taken quick. An un owned woman is up for grabs." Was all he said before leaving the room. I sighed heavily running my fingers through my hair. _Fuck_.

The three days came and went and it was all basically hanging around the warehouse and chilling in town. Lucas made moves on me and I felt I had no choice, but to acknowledge his advances. Now I was back on my way to Coney Island. I was in black shorts and a white tank that was short as well under my vest jacket. I had my bag on my side and was just arriving at The Riverside Park. I kept my eye out for any of the Furies. I was in the heart of the park when suddenly, Cobb moved from behind a tree. I paused and tensed a bit.

"Cobb I am doing the same thing I did days ago." I said and he seemed calmer, less tense then he was three days ago. None of his gang was here. He slowly took off his baseball cap and began to move towards me. He had shoulder length black hair that seemed to be silky smooth. His bat was still in his hand and I grew tense. This was the wrong day to leave my shot gun at home. I tensed and backed away for a moment until he just pointed his bat at me and it made me stop in my movements. I was confused as to what he wanted. He kept his bat and hat in one hand and once he was in front of me he took my hand with his free hand and began to take my hand and pull me off the path. I gasped and stopped.

"No." I said and he whipped his head at me with a frown and stone like eyes. I knew what he was doing. This was me owing him back.


	4. Chapter 4

4

My warlord's voice was inside my head. I was remembering his words. Do what he says to keep the peace. I would do as I was told. I let Cobb lead me down a small hill where more trees were. I grew a bit nervous, tense almost. He was leading me from the eyes of anyone. If he wanted to kill me he could. He stopped now and turned to me. I was unsure of what to do. I heard Furies only spoke amongst themselves. His eyes trailed over me and I said nothing.

I merely observed as he slowly raised his hand towards me. I watched as he gently pressed the tips of his fingers on my tattoo. I watched with curiosity of why he was doing this. I heard Cobb could be brutal whenever his turf was messed with, so I was stunned he was not disciplining me or something. I had a feeling of what his intentions were, but I couldn't make sense of it. Maybe he just needed to get off. That's what I would tell myself when this was over. Cobb looked up at me silently and began to raise his hand up to my face gently running his fingers over my now quivering lips. A part of me wanted to know what would happen if I pulled back or ran away. But he had his bat with him and he was a fast runner. No doubt he would catch me.

I almost closed my eyes, but I kept them open and on him. With more silence he slowly placed his hat and bat down a few feet from us and then he came back and removed my bag and placed it beside his things. It was odd, it was almost like he just took off a part of my clothing. Now he just stood there looking down at me with a light expression. Slowly he began to move his face closer to me. A bit caught off guard I moved my head back a few inches and that made him stop and so did I and we stared at each other for a few seconds before he continued to move closer to me. I closed my eyes and waited for something happen, and something did.

He pressed his lips lightly against mine but it was quick and he pulled back just a few inches from my lips before going in for another quick one, and then another, and then another. Each time he gave more emotion into it. His lips were warm through his black lipstick and he started to kiss me more. I responded, not because I wanted to, but because I had to. I pressed my lips into his and I could feel the usual feeling of heat rise inside me. The kiss grew more from pecks to now devouring. Our tongues rolled around one another and now his hands started to lightly glide up my shirt until it was under it completely. He cupped my breasts through my bra and I did my best not to make noise, but I couldn't really hold back the soft whimpers that came from me. I was only able to grip his shoulders for a second before feeling his hands slide up to remove my vest and then we broke our kiss for only a few seconds so he could remove my tank top.

Our lips met once more and I felt him bite down on my bottom lip which made me release a giggle/whimper from my lips. His hands groped my bra a bit hard before he was yanking the fabric down and groping me fully now. A small grunt like sound came from him as I sucked on his bottom lip. He pushed me against a tree and broke the kiss leaving me panting. The bark lightly scratched my back, but I refused to pay attention to it. He dropped to his knees and began to kiss down my stomach and around my navel. As he kissed me I whimpered and bit my lip at the feelings that came from his lips on my sensitive navel. He began to unbutton his uniformed shirt revealing a hardened body and tone abs. I wasn't surprised he wasn't wearing a shirt under the uniform because of this heat. He continued to kiss my tattoo before unbuttoning my short and pulling them down revealing my white lace panties.

As he ran his lips downward, I hadn't noticed he had already begun to slide down his pants. I gasped feeling his tongue lick at my vaginal lips through my panties. I whimpered innocently feeling his tongue run up and down and even motions. I gripped his black curls and panted out. I couldn't stop any sounds from escaping me. It felt so good. His tongue on me. I had never had anyone do this before to me. I had heard Monica talk about it as she and Joel hook up many times. She sucks him off, he eats her out and then they fuck. I then jump a bit, my thoughts taking me away from the feeling of his tongue now literally pressing against my clit.

"Ahh." I moaned out gripping his hair tighter as a result. A low deep chuckle emitted from him and he slowly leaned back looking up at me with a smile, licking his lips slowly. He suddenly fell back, his smile still on his face, and his fingers curled into my panties. I gasped as I fell down with him, and landed directly in his lap. His boxers pressed up into mine and he started to grind his crotch into mine and the friction was delicious. I gripped his shoulders hard moaning out as I moved back against him. He sat up and gripped my hips continuing to move against me. He kissed me deeply; making sure his tongue invaded my mouth.

I could feel it, the throbbing the want for his hardened cock inside me. _Don't beg, don't beg, don't beg._

But his grinding was driving me insane as if he was wanting to me beg.

"Please." I whispered shutting my eyes tight. He pulled back looking at me with a deep gaze as if he wanted more. "Please Cobb." _Don't make me say more_. He just stared at me more his eye brow flexing and his ear turning to me and he started to speed up his movements, but only by a little.

"Please fuck me, Cobb." I begged moving more against him now and without anymore words from me, he swiftly switched our positions and now I was beneath him and his hands had swiftly pulled my panties down. I inhaled at the feeling of air on my skin. My legs spread and I just waited almost. His face met mine and he leaned down and kissed me hard and rough. I returned it without hesitation before slowly moving back, a line of saliva sliding down between us as we departed. I felt the head of his cock at my wet entrance and he suddenly pushed in and in unison we both let out a mixture of sounds. A gasp from me as his massive size invaded me, and a grunt from him due to my tightness. My eyes fluttered close and he didn't move for a second. I felt his chest on mine and his forehead rest against mine as well.

My eyes opened at this action and he suddenly pulled out and then thrust right back in fast and hard. I yelped out at the jolt of pleasure that hit me and this was his speed. Fast and hard. We panted hard as his movements made me moan out harsher and louder. We breathed in each other's pants and he held my tight against his body as he pounded into me hard. My legs spread wider and I felt his cock go deeper inside me. His head shot up and he grunted out a bit as he was deeper inside me. He sat up now and just gripped my hips pounding hard into me. My body bounced with his harsh thrusts and I could hear skin on skin smacking with one another. The throbbing built up inside me and my head fell back against the ground as I felt my toes curl up. I covered my mouth to stifle my moans, but it made no use, and Cobb didn't seem to care. He then lifted my right legs and held it above his shoulder as he thrust more. His teeth tightened and clenched against each other as he looked up at the sky grunting and letting off soft moans that sounded so good in my ear.

I felt my fingers move down my body and I planned to rub my clit, but he smacked my hand away and I looked at him for a moment panting and groaning only to see him shake his head sternly. Oh god this was torture.

"Ah I'm gonna cum!" I moaned out. My walls were slowly tightening up and this only made him speed up his thrusts and my orgasm. He now viciously began to rub my clit and quickly he lied on his side pulling me back to his chest and thrusting hard inside me from our sides. He kept my leg up still as he pounded into me. I couldn't hold back much longer. I felt his hot breath hitting my neck and it all felt so good. I yelled out in half a scream and half a moan now as a glorious feeling washed over my body and Cobb thrust a bit more inside me before I felt his hot cum shoot up inside me dousing my walls. He growled a bit before slowing down his movements. I was panting hard, I was out of breath. I had never had anyone take me like that.

After recovering, Cobb pulled out and slowly began to sit up. I did as well thinking peace still remained with us. I pulled my bra up and moved to put back the rest of my clothes. Cobb did the same and silently and oddly we walked back to the path together. We stared at each other for a moment once we arrived back. Cobb just tipped his hat to me and turned from me with a smile and disappeared beyond the trees.

"Yeah nice talking to you too." I said and hurried off to meet the Warriors.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I never told anyone this before, maybe because I was trying to forget but Cleon and I, we went way back. As teenagers we were both petty little thieves. We had each other's backs. He wanted me to be a warrior, but I refused, thinking I didn't want to be in the gang life. And look where I was.

I was back in Coney Island entering the alley way. And there he was, young Cleon standing there with his hands in his pockets. He looked calm and somewhat happy.

"What's up my sistah?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just being black in this white world my bruthuh." I replied walking up to him. He grinned and gave my shoulders a light pat.

"How you doing Ivana?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I have no complaints. You?" I asked and he nodded.

"Same." he said before moving his hand into his jacket and pulling out some papers rolled up and held together by a rubber band. "You know I heard you and Ajax got acquainted the last time you were here."

I took the papers and placed them in my bag.

"I met him." Was my only reply before looking back up at him. "What made you want to be allies with us?"

He grinned.

"Why do you think? The Apollos are just as tough as us warriors. We'd be quite powerful together." he answered. I nodded thinking his words made sense.

"I gotta go." I said.

"You gonna be at the party tonight?" he asked and I grinned as I kept walking.

"You'll see me." I replied. Every so often a few gangs would get together at Van Cortlandt Park and just hang out, eat, dance, fight, fuck anything you wanted you could do that night. Even rival gangs showed up, but no one was allowed to kill each other. Fighting yea, for sport, but nothing more. That would signal immediate death.

I didn't go through the park, I didn't want to run in to Cobb again. The park was just a short cut to help me get through destinations. I may have to change route and go somewhere else. Once I returned to the warehouse, I gave Kane the papers and he read over them. We were all hanging out on the first floor. I was sitting with Monica and Lizzy and we just watched Kane read the papers.

"The Warriors want to meet up with us tomorrow night at Coney Island at their beach at noon." he informed. Lucas who stood near the couch we were sitting on shrugged a bit.

"Well I guess that's alright. Maybe tonight's party will be a good way for us to get to know each other more before we make peace." he said. Kane nodded and looked at me.

"What do you think of them Ivana, you've ran into them a few times on runs." he told. I nodded.

"Cleon is a good man. He comes through on his agreements as long as we come through on ours." I told. Kane nodded rolling the paper up and holding it at his side.

"Okay. Lucas, Joel, Mike, Aron, Lizzy, Monica, and Ivana will be coming with us on our way to Coney Island. If we aren't back by at least ten tonight, the rest of you will ride through Coney Island and destroy all of the Warriors." he told. His command was expected. Should we all be killed because of the Warriors we would not be dying alone. The rest of the Apollos nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now all of yall go get prepared because we are about to party tonight!" he called. I smiled as everyone cheered moving from their resting positions and scattering around. Monica and Lizzy got up from their seats.

"Come on Ivana we can swing by our place and get ready there." Monica said. She had an apartment of her own of which we went to when we had to get ready for events or stay at in rare instances.

"Sure thing." I said. We began to move to the door when suddenly Lucas' hand gripped mine. I looked at him. Now what did he want?

"Hey uh, I was wondering if later on after the party if you wanted to hang out a bit in town. You know do something?" he asked. I thought about it for a while.

"Um sure we'll see what happens tonight." I said and he grinned flirtatiously.

"Okay." he said and let me go. I gave only a small smile and left with the girls down the street.

"Girl I don't know why you won't just hook up with Lucas. He's hot and he can fight, plus you know from experience that he can fuck." Lizzy said and I scoffed.

"I did it because of the initiation. I'm a lover not a fighter." I said. Everyone had a choice when joining the gang. You either fuck or you fight. All the men chose to fight. Picking sex was for the women. I had to fuck Lucas and he didn't go easy on me. He took my virginity and everything and I didn't want to have sex for maybe two weeks after that. Lizzy chose to fight.

"You think he wants you because of the initiation?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's exactly what I think." I said.

"Well you better get taken soon or else he's gonna keep coming. And soon he won't be so willing. He'll use force like most of the men in the gangs of New York." Monica said her rich Italian accent showing. We were now in the city, our symbols and colors showing on our clothes. Lizzy had a tattoo of a bleeding cross on her neck. People didn't fuck with us. We made it to the apartment and got cleaned up. We did our hair and our makeup. I wore a black skirt with fishnet leggins and another black tank. All of my tanks stopped above my navel. To other gangs I was the girl with the gold ink tattoo and I took pride in that because gold ink was hard to come by. Also everyone already knew that the girl with the gold tattoo was an Apollo. I had my jean vest over my tank and my hair was straight and flowing. Lizzy wore black pants and a grey hoody that was short as well. A bleeding cross was painted on the back. Monica wore a black dress with a bleeding cross necklace. Once we had done our makeup we headed back to the mansion where everyone was somewhat dressed and ready to party. Kane gave us a nod and began to lead us into the city. I walked with my girls and we all walked close to Kane and Lucas. Joel and the others were also walking with us.

"Man I can't wait to see what fights are going to happen tonight." Aron said. Mike laughed.

"Hell yeah. I just want to see what pussy's going to be there." he told.

"Hey hey hey don't let this party weaken your sharpness. Anything goes down we meet back at the warehouse." Kane said. We all nodded and I just looked at Monica.

"I just want to dance." I replied and Monica giggled.

"Me too. The music is always bumpin." She said. As we journeyed to Van Cortlandt Park everyone was talking and getting excited to have fun. As we neared the park we could hear music playing and the smell of food entered our noses. We didn't have to pay for anything. Things were free for us. We came over a hill and saw them. Numerous gangs were talking and socializing. Guys and girls were dancing while others wrestled each other on the ground. Warlord allies spoke amongst each other against their enemies and they did the same. Kane led us in, integrating us in with everyone else and we all scattered to talk to other people.

Author's Notes

I don't know why but I keep seeing Michael Wincott as being Lucas, so that'll who portray him.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I had strayed from the girls and was just trying to have fun on my own. Basically exploring everyone. There was a lot of dancing going on and as long as the cops didn't show up everything would be fine. I watched some people dance and out of the corner of my eyes I could see the punks chilling by the large table that had many drinks and food. They were talking to a few people. Their warlord, Vance was giving small smiles to everyone. He was cute, but his skates seemed to replace his feet almost all the time. I wanted a drink so I figured I would go see what was there. I moved over towards the table, but I had to walk by them to do it. Of course they stared with interest as I did.

All there were was alcohol some steaks, burgers, hot dogs, chips etc. As I looked through the stuff, Vance strolled his way beside me, placing his hands on the table and looking up at me.

"Don't you look sexy tonight." he said. I scoffed.

"Hello to you too Vance." I said. He grinned.

"It's not normal for a woman to stray from her gang…or her man." he told. I shrugged and looked back at the food beneath me.

"What can I say, I'm free spirited." I teased and he laughed now.

"It's not every day an Apollo decides to join a party since they don't have allies." he said picking up a bottle of beer and opening it. I shrugged.

"We have our allies. You just don't know them." I said and he watched me as he drank his beer.

"I see. You know I could by a friend to you." he said and I noticed he grew a bit closer. I chuckled.

"Why would you be an ally to us?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Because you need them. I figured maybe we could be a thing and combine our gangs that way." he said. I was stunned by his words but I refused to show it.

"Look who it is. Little Miss Beauty Queen." I heard a familiar voice say. I stiffened and in unison Vance and I looked over my shoulder to see Ajax and some young light skinned, afro warrior standing together. Vance frowned.

"Beat it Ajax can't you see we're talking?" he said. Ajax glared and moved up to him.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of here before I break your face in." he threatened. Now the two were about to be nose to nose until I got between them.

"Now now boys. It's a party. Vance you and I should talk later. Sadly these men are about to be my allies." I said. Vance looked down at me for a second, his chest puffed out as if ready to fight. After a few seconds he only nodded and backed away.

"You owe me a conversation then." he said and I groaned hoping it wasn't what Cobb wanted. I nodded and Vance skated back to his friends. How can he skate in this grass? I looked up at Ajax.

"What the fuck?" I asked and he shrugged.

"What I'm allowed to talk to my ally aren't I?" he asked. I scoffed and started to turn from him.

"I'll see you later Rembrandt." Ajax said before I heard him following me. "Come on we might as well get to know each other." I scoffed and continued to move through the crowd.

"Not until tomorrow. I don't have to do shit with you." I said.

"Oh you're feisty, I like that." he said moving to grab my arms. "We should get acquainted." I began to struggle.

"Would you get off?" I said, but he only pulled me closer.

"It seems I'm going to break you in early." he growled with a smirk now wrapping his arms around me. I beat on his chest and struggled more.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled as he picked me up and laughing. He began to move through the crowd and it seemed no one noticed. But then again they wouldn't get involved unless it was one of their own in trouble. Just as we were moving towards an opening in the crowd, Ajax was intercepted by Lucas and Lizzy. Ajax stopped and looked at them as if confused.

"Put her down." Lucas commanded in a dark tone. Ajax slowly placed me down and I ripped away and moved behind my people.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ajax said sarcastically. "I didn't know she was taken."

"Now you do." Lucas lied viciously. Sadly I gave away his lie by looking at him as if he was crazy and Ajax saw that. He nodded slowly.

"We will see." he replied before moving back into the crowd. Lizzy looked at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied and Lucas turned next.

"Maybe you should stick to the group next time if you know you can't take care of yourself." he said blatantly. I glared at his insult.

"I don't fucking need you _Lucas_. I can take care of myself." I said before turning and rushing through the crowd without waiting for anyone. Not even Lizzy. I moved through everyone bumping into them and not excusing myself. I almost walked right into a fight between a Gramercy and a punk. I walked around them and continued on. I found some other Apollo members and stuck by them. They talked with some other gang members. Kane was with some other warlords. I saw Monica dancing with some guys and when she saw me, she smiled and came over and pulled me into the group of dancers.

I happily moved in and danced with her needing a distraction from everything that just happened. Lucas and Ajax were asses. I can't give in to them, I wouldn't. I moved my hips and Monica came up behind me and ran her fingers over my hips grinding her hips into mine. I didn't care, we were both moving to the beat of the loud war like music. Everything was vibrant and loud. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to hook up with someone tonight. I suddenly felt wetness fall over my head. I looked up to see rain was coming down hard. Then the sound of loud sirens filled the area and we knew that sound. Cops. Everyone suddenly began to dash everywhere. People fell and ran into each other trying to scatter. I didn't know where I was going, but I was thinking the city, at least that way I'd be able to calmly walk back to Harlem. My body was soaked and I was knocking people down trying to find my gang. Suddenly I was grabbed and now I was following someone. _Fuck_.

I was being dragged in the rain. Finally people cleared and now I knew who had me. Ajax._ Fuck!_

Author's notes

Hi all hope you're enjoying the fanfic I would love some reviews and know your opinions on what you think on it.


End file.
